The Misunderstanding
by Daydreamer1019
Summary: Peeta is in love with, original character, Chrissy. But what will happen if Gale gets to her first? Was Katniss Everdeen really a second choice?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fan fiction

This story includes original characters

So please, criticizing my story is highly welcomed XD

~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~

-Peeta's POV-

I honestly didn't want to end up with Katniss. She was one of my last choices. But I need a scrap of hope and chance in winning the crowd before I went into the Hunger Games. I would've wanted my best friend in the whole wide world to be mine. Chrissy, the girl next door and a helper in the bakery. She was always silent, because her parents and siblings died in a coal mining accident, but a constant friend always wiping away the blood, when mother hit me, or a fist fight broke out. I didn't want to be called, I hoped that someone would take my place and volunteer. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning, one month before the 74th Reaping.

-Chrissy's POV-

I work at Peeta's bakery. He is really sweet and kind. I extremely dislike his mother because she beats him for burnt bread. It was my fault!

"Well, I know what I am definitely NOT going to be when I grow up in this Seam." I said to Peeta one afternoon during a slow day.

"And you won't work here when you're older because…?" He replied with a smirk. He understood completely. I nodded. Talking was too complicated for me to explain my feeling with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at their school~~~~~~~~~~

-Peeta's POV-

If it wasn't for this school day she would've been mine. Even his name was worse than burned bread, and that's saying something. Gale, the "hunk" of the whole school, was that name. I wish that Chrissy didn't even bring his name up. Gale is the guy that I always have fist fights with. Of course, I wouldn't burst her bubble. She rarely gets excited about things, even less, excited about boys. But, _I_ was going to ask her out. She wouldn't have guessed that because her eyes glazed over when Gale strutted past his normal table, and he looked at her.

-Chrissy's POV-

"OMG" I thought. "He's coming this way!" I was thinking about Gale. He was in my science class and we were partnered together for dissecting. He even held my hand when I was cutting open the stomach of the fetal pig. He sat down next to Peeta, and Peeta rolled his eyes.

"I think you might need glue remover, Peeta, for your eyes. They seem to be stuck staring at the ceiling." Gale said snickering.

I giggled. "I think we got an A+ on that dissection, Gale." I said, trying to distract Gale from almost beating up Peeta.

"Oh I think we got more than that." He said, then winked at me and nudged Peeta with his elbow.

I smiled, best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know that it has been a while but I will try to write every weekend!

And btw this is a FAN FICTION it's supposed to be different from the real story line

-Peeta's POV-

"Gale is a jerk. But I can't take him. Gale is a jerk. But I can't take him." Those were the only words that ran through my head while he paced back and forth. A month has passed and now it's time for the reaping. Gale is now dating Chrissy, Katniss is furious with that. "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. Hmmm that seems like the easiest way to get back at Gale." I thought to myself, than he dashed off to see Chrissy.

When I got to her doorstep, Chrissy sprung out. "I can't keep the house anymore; I have to move into the Seam." Chrissy said in a rush. She lived in there by herself and doesn't have any material things, except clothes and necessities, so it wouldn't take her that long to move.

"It'll be alright." I said. I didn't want to see her gray eyes cry.

"I know it will be, because I'm moving in with Gale and his family." She bounced as she said.

"…I..." I think that I might have passed out because, the next thing I see is a shimmer of black hair and gray eyes along with her olive skin, to know that I'm being helped up.

"Are you o-"

"I'm fine."I snap, "Besides Gale is a selfish PIG." I shout that last word out for emphasize. I didn't realize until then that she looked taken aback, she was sensitive, and I should've seen the look in her eyes before I kept on going. "And just because you like doesn't mean you will after the reaping!" When I finished and looked at her I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Listen I did-"

"No, I understand. You don't think this is right because it's not with YOU!" She glared at me, "Now I'm going to the reaping to talk with HIM, then I will pack my things and walk to my new house with HIM." She broke down into sobs. I strutted over and comforted her.

"Look I didn't mean what I said; I was just caught up in the moment, you know with the reaping and all. It gets to me." I acted all dramatic, she giggled. "So, you forgive me?" She nodded.

-Chrissy's POV-

The reaping is not my best day. It's like poking a bear with a stick next to a huge sign that says 'DON'T POKE THE BEAR'. I didn't want to be called like my brother and sister who got killed by district 3 and district 1. I wanted to be with Gale here in the Seam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the champion room Chrissy and Peeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chrissy's POV-

Gale was comforting Katniss while I walked into the room that held Peeta. When I saw him look up, I ran to him.

"Look Peeta, don't worry about Katniss, let her get killed off by someone, or something, else. But not you. You have to live, hide, and secretly kill the others. Make sure that you are sponsored. You got me?" I ask because, one I was out of breath, and two my time was almost up. He nodded and pulled me close to him, our lips just barley touching each other. Then, he kissed me gently. Our kiss was cut short because my visiting time was up. I slowly pulled away.

"I've always loved you." He said as I walked out the door. I turned around, nodded, and smiled. I think this will be the last time I see him in person. I went to Gale's house and cried in his warm embrace, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I know that this was a LONG period of time without the next chapter but I was on break…..so, here it is! BTW you know what is happening with Peeta so I'll just put in his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~The morning after the reaping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chrissy's POV-

I woke up the next day to a familiar blue plaid shirt and realized that I had fallen asleep on Gale. He shifted position when he saw me stir.

"So who was called in the reaping?" I asked him not wanting to hear what I thought was true.

"Your friend Peeta and his pal Katniss. Listen, they've already left. But, I'm here. We can go hunting or I can comfort you…." Gale said trailing off. Then, I pulled him close and was shocked to see him trembling too. "I don't want to see Katniss killed. She was my best friend."

"Let's go hunting." I said after what felt like an hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~Peeta's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why Katniss? I guess this is fate since Haymitch told us to act like lovebirds. It is fate. I have to show Katniss that I care. At least care half-heartedly. It wasn't fair.

That night, I cried thinking that Gale and Chrissy were hopefully keeping each other close. It just wasn't fair I want the girl who barley spoke and had a sharp tongue, Chrissy.

-Chrissy's POV-

That night I laid on a couch with Gale watching me, I thought of Peeta. What would happen to him? People in the Seam where already placing bets on how many minutes it would be before he dies. They think that day will be his last. I tried to stifle a whimper as his family came in with dinner.

"What's the matter baby?" Gale said in a raspy voice.

"N-nothing," I replied but added "I'm just really cold and hungry." I finished quickly. It all wasn't a lie, I was cold and hungry, but I wanted, no, needed to talk to Peeta. He was my best friend for as long as my parents died. When I was seven, and applied for a job with his father….

I remember seeing Peeta's round eyes as I peered over the counter and waited for his father. He was my first friend…..

I come back to reality when Gale nudges me. I must've fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" I said through blurry eyes.

"Look, we're both going through a rough time, and I think I love Katniss. How about we try again after the Hunger Games end? You know, so we can find ourselves. But, I still want you as my friend, no matter what." He said. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Sounds fine by me old buddy of mine." I say and lightly punch him on the arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chrissy's POV-

Poor Peeta, I know that he hates Katniss but he NEEDS a chance for sponsors…..

What if I'm in love with Peeta?

-Peeta's POV-

I am so going back to District 12 and getting Chrissy.


End file.
